Broken Promise
by food vacuum 9000
Summary: This is what happens when misunderstandings happen, major lancitty, slight kurtty & Lance x OC
1. Prejudice

A/N: hello, this is my very first fic in this category, so I'm sorry if this story will suck like hell, hehe, anyway, this is about how deadly misunderstandings can really be. Major Lancitty, slight Kurtty & Lance x OC

Disclaimer: I don't own any x-men evolution characters but Mocha is mine, she's my OC, well, enjoy, and the song Kissing you Goodbye belongs to Dream street, not mine.:D

During a fine sunny day, Kitty and Lance are having a great time at the park. When Kitty suddenly asked Lance one obvious question.

"Lance, will you like love me forever?"

"Of course Pretty Kitty"

"Promise?"

"Yeah I promise, how about you? Will you promise to love me forever?"

"Of course Lance, like I won't trade you for anyone else" and then they kissed passionately.

_But…like what they say, promises are meant to be broken…_

The next day, when classes are officially over, Lance decided to see Kitty at the parking lot. When he arrived and was about to approach her, Kurt suddenly popped in front of her and was starting to flirt with her…but what hurts Lance the most is the fact that Kitty seems to enjoy the intimacy he was showing to her.

Unbeknownst to Lance, this was how the two show their love for each other, but just as friends.

When Lance arrived at the Brotherhood house, a lot of questions popped in his mind.

"Why is she doing this to me?"

"No, she won't break her promise, I mean, after all, they're just friends, she couldn't possibly love him the way as she loves me. But…they're actions are contradicting on what I think, she couldn't, she wouldn't, she shouldn't…"

"But she did", somebody cut him off, it was Mystique!

"Listen Lance, you deserve better, you don't need a harlot like her, if she can't keep her promise, then why should you?" after telling him this, she left.

"Mystique is right, beware pretty Kitty, Avalanche is going to make your life a living earthquake." (A/N: sorry for the corny punch line)

_The next day at school…_

Lance was with Mocha, a girl who has a passion for Lance, and they were kissing passionately (A/N: Like I said, she has a passion for Lance) in front of a lot of people. In other words, PDA.

When Kitty arrived at the scene, she was shocked with what she just saw.

She approached him and asked,

"How could you?"

"You promised me that you'll love me forever", at this point, she was starting to cry.

_**Doesn't matter much what you will say,**_

_**Coz I'm leaving you know anyway,**_

_**Gonna have some fun for a change,**_

_**And you can't make do anything to make me stay**_

After letting Kitty speak, Lance grabbed her hand, slammed her in the wall, and glared at her. After a moment of silence, he finally spoke with his harsh voice,

"Listen, I don't have any feelings for you anymore!"

"You're nothing but trash to me, now that Mocha entered my life, you were just a toy that I had fun with and was easily disposed."

After hearing this, she phased through his hand and ran while tears were dropping from her eyes.

_**If I'd throw away your picture in the rain,**_

_**Coz they don't mean a single thing,**_

_**I just wanna have some fun with someone,**_

_**So bye bye baby bye bye**_

Lance was satisfied; he now knows that his feelings for her are gone…

_**Kissing you goodbye, starting a new life**_

_**Finally I'm done and through with you,**_

_**You were not the one, who can give me all**_

_**Kissing you goodbye, no more needs to try**_

_**Now I know exactly what I wanna do with my life,**_

_**You will not be there, coz we have nothing more to share**_

…or that's what he thought

A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter one, pls R&R if I should continue it or stop, sorry for wasting your time for this crap, thanks again, and I'm not really into writing really long chapters, hehe, LOL:D


	2. Mixed emotions

A/N: Oh Well, here's chapter 2, thanks Marie for the one & only review :D, anyway, this chapter focuses more on how things can go from bad…to worse, ha-ha, enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own any x-men evolution characters

"Lance, how could you like do this to me? Am I like not good enough for you? Like, what have I done to deserve this?" these questions started to pop from poor Kitty's mind. Her pillow is pretty much soaked from the tears she shed, and in the corner are piles and piles of tissue paper. After a while, her tears started to lessen, but the pain gets more intense.

"I can't like take this anymore! Goodbye…Lance." After saying her final words, she got a rope, tied it to her neck, and hung herself in a nearby tree.

The next morning, Lance turned on the television and watched the news; the headlines were about a suicide of a young teenage girl. This seems to entertain Lance until a realization shocked him that almost made him faint, because the girl was no other than…Kitty Pryde!

Still anticipated in watching the news, he later saw that the investigator opened her pocket and saw a note inside, it wrote:

_I loved you, but you treated me as a toy_

_I thought you will always be there, as my one and only lover boy_

_But I was wrong, and the hurt I felt I can no longer hide_

_So maybe the only way to ease the pain is to commit suicide_

He shouted.

Then he woke up, perspiring, and the looks of shock and relief is shown in his face. He realized that it was all a dream. (A/N: gotcha there good huh, ha-ha)

"Why am I haunted by these dreams? I mean she deserves what I've done to her, breaking her promise easily, humph…yet something seems wrong, is it possible that I still love her? Aaagghh…and there was a slight tremor…fortunately, none of the brotherhood members woke up.

"Darn it, maybe I just need some sleep, yeah, I just need…some…sleep" and he went back to sleep.

_The next morning at school…_

When Lance was about to enter his first class, he overheard two girls chatting at the corner and realized that the two girls were Kitty and Rogue.

_Conversation…_

"He is cute, handsome, and smart and possibly the dreamiest guy you'll like totally meet" said Kitty.

"Ah yah sure? He sounds ah bit fictional (A/N: oh the Irony) to me." Rogue said doubting whether Kitty was telling the truth or not.

"Trust me on this, when you see him, you'll fall head over hills, can't wait to see him again" Kitty said excitedly and jumped a little bit.

Lance was so angry because he **thought **that Kitty easily replaced him with somebody else, so he went to his class and didn't hear the whole conversation, possibly because of the anger he felt, the rage and agony was going to his nerves, and hearing more might cause an intense earthquake.

_Back to the conversation…_

"So, when will we see yoh cousin Kit?" Rogue asked with a hint of anticipation in her shimmering eyes.

"Whoa, you look excited" and gave her an I-Think-you-already-like-him look. Then she continued, "Anyway, we'll see him next week"

A/N: well, that's the end of chapter 2, hope you all enjoyed it, even though it was quite short, like I said, I'm not fond in writing long chapters, ha-ha, pls. R&R, just to boost my morale, ha-ha, thanks again


	3. Trust is a must

Author's Note: Chapter 3 is going too be a bit dramatic, so ready your tissues if you'd feel like crying, or your buckets if you guys feel like barfing, either way, you'll end up doing something, ha-ha

Disclaimer: I don't owe any x-men evolution characters, and the song "Over It" belongs to Katharine McPhee, not me

After Classes, Lance was waiting for someone at the lobby. He waited for a couple of minutes before this particular someone arrived. He approached her from behind and grabbed her wrist.

"Listen, I know about your new boyfriend," a glint of jealousy in his eyes can be seen.

"Like, what are you talking about?" Kitty asked, confused about what is happening to his x-boyfriend.

He didn't answer her question, but rather said these words, "Why are you doing this? Shifting from one boyfriend to another, first it was me, then Kurt, now this…this guy you and Rogue were talking about!?." He paused for a moment and said, "Mystique's right, you really are a harlot! A good-for-nothing harlot."

Kitty tried to fight the tears, but she just can't, she started to cry, but had the courage to speak up, "Is this why you broke up with me, why you hurt me the other day and humiliated me in front of all those people?, well, F.Y.I, I don't have a clue about what you were saying about Kurt and I, but I guess it was when we were at the parking lot, and I guess you thought Kurt was flirting with me and I seem to enjoy it. Well Mr. Avalanche, if you ask all the "x-geeks", he does that to all her female friends and everybody knows that he's, like, loyal to Amanda. Then, she reached for her wallet and inside the wallet was a photo of Kitty and a guy. "You see that Lance, his my cousin, the one I was talking with Rogue about, and if you don't believe me, read the message at the back of the photo".

Lance read the message:

Dear Kit,

We're not going to see each other for a while since we left Illinois, so I decided to let this serve as a remembrance, hope to hear from you.

Your cousin,

Remy

Lance was having a lot of thoughts in his mind, "How could I hurt her? What have I done? I can't believe I hurt her like that!?" and Kitty can see the regret in his face, after a minute has passed, Lance finally spoke, "Kitty, I didn't know…I guess I was jealous and I thought you broke your promise, so Mystique told me why should I keep mine, and I listened to her, Kit, I'm really sorry."

Kitty smiled, but frowned afterwards and said, "I forgive you Lance, but you only proved that our relationship can never work out since you don't trust me at all."

"I didn't say that I don't trust you." Lance said defensively.

"Yes you didn't, but your jealousy is enough to let me see that, not all things should be said for one to know, because some things can be felt," she said and left Lance alone in the Lobby.

_**That's why your eyes, I'm over it**_

_**Your smile, I'm over it**_

_**Realized, I'm over it**_

_**I'm over it, I'm over**_

_**Calling you in wanting me,**_

_**No, that ain't the way to be,**_

_**How I feel, read my lips, because I'm so over,**_

_**Moving on it's my time,**_

_**You never were a friend of mine**_

_**Hurt reverse a little pain,**_

_**But now I'm so over it, I'm so over it**_

**The End………..**of chapter 3

A/N: Gotcha! Do you think that I'll leave this story with a sad ending? Lacitty fans would surely kill me, and there would be a new pair later, if you guys really read the whole thing, you guys would surely know who they are, you guys can guess on who this new love team will be. Ha-ha


End file.
